


Let’s Play

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, College Student Stiles, Cora Wearing Stiles' Clothes, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Cora and Stiles have a night to themselves and decide to have some fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2: Theme "Stiles/Female" for Shipping with Stiles Week 2017.

 

When Stiles pulls up at the loft, he doesn’t seen any of the usual cars parked around. Erica usually drives her mom’s car, and Jackson always drives him and Lydia. Normally, Stiles totally beats them all to meetings anyway, but he knows he’s running late today because he had to meet with his advisor about his schedule for next term. The fact that Derek’s car isn’t in its usual spot has Stiles checking his phone for missed messages that cancelled the pack meeting.

There aren’t any. The last text he received was from Cora, and it was just a link to a new rumor about a Birds of Prey movie they’re both hoping turns out to be true. Maybe he mixed up the time for tonight’s meeting, since they do sometimes schedule later meetings, especially when there isn’t any kind of threat happening at the moment. When things are quiet, pack meetings become pack bonding nights, which he actually prefers to the meetings because it means there isn’t some supernatural threat putting all of their lives at risk, and it always means pack cuddles and puppy piles by the end of the night.

At least it means he actually isn’t late, so he doesn’t have to listen to Isaac brag about beating him to the meeting this time. One time Stiles is hella late, and he has to spend _weeks_ being sassed by Isaac about it. Totally unjustified because it’s not like Stiles brags about always beating the wolves to their own pack meetings. Much. Alright, he definitely does but he isn’t as obnoxious about it as Isaac was.

Stiles locks his Jeep and heads inside, taking his backpack in case he’s really early so he can work on his reading assignment for Psych. Or browse Wikipedia, which is the likely outcome of internet browsing tonight. Psych is just boring to read, all the theories and names of old white dudes who somehow set the rules for mental health that are still overall accepted today. He’s hoping to eventually reach the female and not white guy leaders in psychiatric thought and theory, but the term ends in six weeks, so he’s starting to lose hope.

The loft is quiet when he opens the door. He shuts it behind him, sliding his key back in his pocket as he scans the room. “Yeah, okay. This is starting to be creepy,” he mutters, not used to being the only person in Derek’s space.

“You’d know creepy,” Cora says, leaning against the rail and smirking down at him. Her hair’s pulled up in a sloppy ponytail, and she’s wearing one of his old t-shirts with a pair of baggy sweatpants.

“You look gorgeous,” he tells her, feeling his fingers twitch when he sees his shirt stretch across her chest. He wants to touch, but she’s too far away. He arches a brow and smiles. “But I don’t recall giving you permission to wear my shirt. You need to take it off.”

“You gave permission by leaving it on my floor the other morning when you rushed off to class.” She drags her hands down the front of the shirt in a very teasing way. “If you hadn’t wanted me to wear it, you’d have picked up after yourself, and I wouldn’t have had a chance to put it on.”

“I left it on the floor because _someone_ joined me in the shower unexpectedly, and I was almost late to my Government class, with Professor Dickhead who doesn’t tolerate tardiness,” he reminds her.

“We really should talk to Derek about respecting your personal boundaries,” Cora deadpans, lips quirking slightly as Stiles rolls his eyes. “What? You just said someone. I assumed it must be Derek since _surely_ you weren’t referring to me as an unexpected presence in the shower. You know how diligent I am about saving water and trying to do our part in protecting the environment.”

“Derek isn’t the reason I was almost late to class,” Stiles says firmly, not letting his mind wander to thoughts of Derek joining him in the shower because he’s been dating Cora for nearly two years now, and she’s really all he wants or needs. Besides, she can totally smell when he gets turned on, so she already knows he’s a horny guy who fantasizes a lot. “But whatever. The shirt looks good on you, even if it’d look better on the floor again.”

“That’s such a bad line.” Cora groans and shakes her head at him. “You’re lucky you’re cute because, otherwise, I might have to break up with you over that corny nonsense. What’s next? Asking if it hurt when I fell?”

“You know you love me.” He makes kissy faces at her before he puts his bag down. “So, where’s everyone else?”

“It’s just you and me tonight,” Cora tells him, walking down the stairs and grinning at him. She waggles her eyebrows. “I was thinking we could have a little fun.”

“Oh?” Stiles returns her grin as he nods. “Yeah, I’m down for some fun. Want me to call in pizza?”

“I ordered it for delivery at seven.” Cora walks towards him. “Got you the usual, and I also got some of the cheesy things we tried last time.”

“You’re the best.” Stiles reaches out and tugs her closer. Leaning down, he kisses her lightly, moving his hands behind her and stroking her back as they kiss. When he pulls back, he traces her lips with his thumb and smiles. “Did you already get through the prologue?”

“Of course I did.” Cora huffs. “What a dumb question. Like I need to wait for you to come in and kick some zombie ass for me? Puh-leez.”

“Hey, I never said that!” Stiles kisses the tip of her nose while pulling on a loose strand of her hair. “I know you could kick zombie ass without any help, whether it’s in the game or even real life. I just _also_ know that you get frustrated with the prologue sometimes, so I didn’t know if you’d had time to get through it or not.”

“It’s just stupid that they make you get through a prologue because you can co-op,” she grumbles. “You should never have brought that one over because you know I’m not going to be able to stand it until I finally beat the damn thing.”

“That’s why I brought it,” he points out, kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his hoodie before following her over to the comfy couch. The loft has three couches now: the comfy one, the lumpy one, and the small one. The comfy one is definitely the best gaming couch, because there’s room to move since he and Cora both really get into the games they play, and it’s also comfier than the others. “Well, that and the whole slaughtering zombie fun.”

“Once we beat this one, I think we should go for something even more world-building.” Cora settles down beside him, handing him one of the PS4 controllers. “I keep seeing stuff about The Last of Us, and it looks really cool.”

“Oh, man. That one’s definitely awesome.” Stiles nods. “I’ve played it single player, but I never have done the multiplayer option. That’s a great choice, babe.”

“We just have to finish Dying Light, then we can move on to that one.” Cora leans over and kisses his cheek. “Are you ready for that fun?”

Stiles waggles his eyebrows at her. “So ready. Let’s kick some zombie ass.”

Cora laughs and shakes her head. “You know, I really hope none of the pack show up or we’ll never hear the end of it. I wanted to play tonight, so I told them I wanted to surprise you with a date night and did the whole coy suggestible nonsense that got them to agree, but they have no idea that this is our idea of a hot date night.”

“They’ve obviously never worked together kicking ass at a video game then,” he says, shrugging a shoulder. “Of course, the reason it’s so hot is because we’re super competitive and like to win, which means the victory sex is amazing.”

“Sex between us is always amazing, dumbass.” Cora sticks her tongue out at him. “However, I agree that there’s always a little more aggression following certain activities.”

“Just a little.” He holds his fingers several inches apart and snorts a laugh when she slaps at his hand, her lips curved into a smile and her laugh soft and sweet. He leans in for another kiss, slow and teasing, pulling back eventually before he gets too distracted to play. “Alright. Enough distracting me with your sinful lips. I want to kill some zombies.”

“I bet I kill more than you do,” Cora says casually, eyebrow arching in a challenging way.

“What’s the wager?” he asks, shifting on the couch until he’s in a comfortable position.

“Winner gets to top.” Cora leers at him.

“Accepted.” Stiles grins. “Let’s play.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
